


Hand in Hand

by keranzzang



Category: Original Work, original character - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Comedy, Lovey-Dovey, Other, Romantic Comedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keranzzang/pseuds/keranzzang
Summary: a short story about two people experience holding hands in the night, a-maybe-rom-com-story.
Relationships: Hoshi/Sora
Kudos: 2





	Hand in Hand

**Author's Note:**

> its been a long time I wrote something. I wrote this after listening to music and feel bored. i think tihs is a warming up story(?) a light story, that you can read fast. it is not perfect but i hope you enjoy this. have a nice day!

Hoshi belum pernah berpegangan tangan dengan erat. Dia terlalu geli untuk membiarkan kulitnya dan kulit orang lain tersentuh. Tidak, dia tidak punya OCD. Mungkin karena dia tidak terbiasa dengan afeksi, jadi seolah-olah menolak. Padahal penasaran juga bagaimana rasanya.  
Maksudnya, pasti sudah pernah pegangan tangan, ya mungkin saat menyeberang jalan, saat sedang bermain di tempat wisata yang wahananya bahaya. Lebih tepatnya dia tidak pernah berpegangan yang erat dan menjadi deg-degan karenanya. Sensasi! Ya, itu kata yang tepat. Dia tidak merasakan sensasi apa-apa saat berpegangan tangan. Biasa aja, sih. Mungkin. Karena sudah lama tidak ada yang berada di dekatnya.

Malam itu, bulan hanya terlihat setengah dari balik awan. Suasana tidak terlalu dingin. Jalanan tidak terlalu ramai. Suasana tersebut seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Hoshi dan Sora baru saja membeli es krim dan persediaan acne patch untuk Hoshi. Sora, dia terlihat indah seperti biasanya. Hoshi diam-diam mengaguminya. Memandang dari balik ekor mata, tidak berani menatap lekat-lekat. Bisa-bisa jantungnya copot.

“Mau pegangan tangan?” tanya Sora tiba-tiba.

“Ehh??” tanya Hoshi terkejut.

Sora menatapnya dengan ekspresi wajah yang imut. Sebenarnya biasa aja sih, tetapi filter di mata Hoshi yang merubah wajah Sora seakan menjadi imut. Mungkin seperti ada bunga-bunga di sekitar mukanya. Benar kata orang, cinta bisa bikin semuanya jadi indah. Dia bersin aja kelihatan manis, padahal kalau Hoshi yang bersin mungkin seperti gajah yang lagi bersin. Apalagi suaranya menggelegar layaknya bapak-bapak yang bersin di ruang tamu.

“Ah, kamu belum pernah pegangan tangan?” tanya Sora terkejut.

Wajah Hoshi memanas. Setahu Hoshi, pegangan tangan ada beberapa macamnya, kan? Misal yang saling mengaitkan jari, atau yang biasa saja. Mungkin juga ada pegangan lengan. Pegangan tangan pernah sih, tapi tidak intens … kayak biasa aja gitu. Dan Hoshi juga tidak punya banyak teman dekat, jadi dia tidak pegangan tangan juga. Eh, apakah bersama teman dekat berarti kau bisa pegangan tangan? Tetap juga perlu izin dari mereka kan!

“Ayo…”

Sora mengulurkan tangannya yang terlihat ramping dan bersih.

WOW!

Tangan itu seolah-olah seperti harta yang berharga. Kalau di komik-komik, mungkin seolah-olah ada cahaya-cahaya peri bersinar. Hoshi tertegun. A.. apa? T..tangan Sora … Hoshi terbengong-bengong melihat tangan itu di depan wajahnya. E.. eh? Apakah boleh nih dipegang? Aku tadi pegang apa ya? Jangan-jangan di tanganku ada virus atau bakteri berbahaya! Tangan Hoshi maju mundur layaknya kereta api. Ragu tapi mau.  
Sora kelihatan tidak sabar, dia akhirnya menarik lengan Hoshi. Atau lebih tepatnya menyambar karena Hoshi yang canggung dan antara mau-tidak-mau.

Tangan Sora menyelinap masuk ke dalam genggaman tangan Hoshi yang sudah keringatan. Tangan yang halus, panjang dan lembut, berbeda jauh dengan tangannya yang besar tapi kasar. Hoshi jadi agak malu. Dia hampir menarik tangannya kembali karena merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi tangan Sora dengan kuat dan cepat mengambilnya. Mau tidak mau, akhirnya for the first time, jari jemari mereka yang berjarak itu kini sudah berdekapan. Jari jemari itu akhirnya bisa diraih oleh Hoshi. Hoshi dapat merasakan satu per satu jari Sora saling berkaitan dengan dirinya, mengunci tangannya dengan tangan Hoshi. Perlahan, Hoshi mengelus tangan Sora dengan telunjuknya. Sora menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, bulu matanya bergetar pelan. Jantung Hoshi berdegup kencang, aahh inikah sensasinya? 

Pikiran Hoshi mulai melayang, terbang ke angkasa. Kepalanya panas. Rasa hangat memeluknya, dia, dan Sora yang cantik. Langkah-langkah kakinya serasa ringan, dia serasa bisa melayang-layang sekarang. Kalau bisa mungkin dia akan melompat-lompat sekarang juga. Dia gugup. Gugup, senang, dan malu. Tapi senang. Dewi fortuna, tumben sedang baik kepadaku!

Mereka berjalan mengarungi jalanan yang kasar sambil berpegangan tangan, tapi tidak saling menatap. Tangan Hoshi semakin keringatan. Aduh, tidak keren banget. Kaki Hoshi serasa tremor tapi dia tetap berlagak sok cool.

“Tanganku mati rasa.” bisik Hoshi pelan.

“Aku juga.” Sora balik berbisik.

Mulut Hoshi menyunggingkan senyum. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa dengan ini. Jadi ini katanya orang-orang, seolah-olah ada kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perut. Hoshi rasa bukan kupu-kupu, lebih kayak perutnya diaduk-aduk, tapi dalam versi yang tidak bikin muntah.

“Eh, Hoshi, hati-hati!”

Sora terlihat panik, dia menaik tangannya dan Hoshi. Hoshi yang refleksnya cepat tapi tidak dipergunakan dengan baik lalu balas menarik tangan Sora.  
Rupanya Hoshi terlalu lama melamun sehingga hampir menabrak tiang. Sial, selalu saja muncul di atmosfer yang bagus. Kesal! Merusak suasana saja.

“Mmm … anu ..”

Hoshi lalu menggerakkan kepalanya, ternyata Sora ada berada di dekapannya, masih dengan tangan yang saling bertautan. Sora terlihat malu-malu, ujung telinganya memerah. Melihat ini, wajah Hoshi ikutan memerah.

Tiang, terima kasih! Rupanya kau bukan menghancurkan suasana, malah mendukung suasana! Dan tangan yang tergenggam ini, mungkin untuk sementara waktu tidak akan dilepaskan. Kalau bisa, Hoshi tetap ingin menggenggam tangan ini, erat, dekap di hatinya.


End file.
